


We will always find you No Matter Where or How A Twisted Wonderland Harem Story

by Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime/pseuds/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime
Summary: A girl who lives in our world is sent to Twisted Wonderland after so many long years of not being able to return to those she sees as family. She is in need of help to get her goddaughter and protect her.
Kudos: 8





	1. Main Character Basic Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just info on my OC.

Name: Melody Harmony Heart  
N.Name: Melody, Pumpkin, Sugar, Mama ( other nicknames revealed in the story)  
D.Brith: 10/31  
Age: 18  
H.Color: Brown  
E.Color; Green  
L.Color: Red  
S.Color: light tan  
Height: 5'7", 5'9"-6'4" in heels  
Favorite Color Combination: Blue, Purple, Green, Orange, Yellow and Red  
History and back story reveled through out the story.  
Wonderland family (by dorm, some see her as family for a specific reason)

Heartslabyul (3 members)  
1\. Riddle Roseheart 🌹(Brother)  
2\. Trey Clover ♣️ (Brother)  
3\. Cater Diamond ♦️(Brother)

Savanaclaw (2 members)  
1\. Jack Howl ♥️ (Brother)  
2\. Ruggie Bucchi ♠️ (Brother)

Octavinelle (2 members)  
1\. Jade Leech ♦️ (Brother)  
2\. Flord Leech ♣️ (Brother)

Scarabia (1 member)  
1\. Kalim Al-Asim 🌹(Brother)

Pomefiore (2 members)  
1\. Rook Hunt ♠️ (Brother)  
2\. Epel Felmier ♥️ (Brother)

Diasomnia(3 members)  
1\. Sliver ♦️ (Brother-in-law)  
2\. Sebek Zigvolt ♣️ (Brother-in-law)  
3\. Lilia Vanrouge 🌹(Grandfather-in-law)

Ignihyde (1 member)  
1\. Ortho Shroud ♥️ (Brother-in-law)

Ramshackle (1 member)  
1\. Grimm ♠️ (Brother)

Night Raven Faculty (5 members)  
1\. Dire Crowley 🌹(Uncle/Dad)  
2\. Divus Crewel ♦️ (Uncle/Dad)  
3\. Mozus Trein ♣️ (Grandfather)  
4\. Ashton Vargas ♠️ (Uncle)  
5\. Sam ♥️ (Brother)

Her world  
1\. Merida Lillian Macintosh 🌹(Goddaughter)

Lovers. (List is different in story base on their answers to the question in the story)  
1\. Ace Trappola ♥️  
2\. Duce Spade ♠️  
3\. Leona Kingscholar 🌹  
4\. Azul Ashengrotto ♣️  
5\. Jamil Viper ♦️  
6\. Vil Schoenheit ♥️  
7\. Idia Shroud ♠️  
8\. Malleus Draconia 🌹

Whatever else will either be in the story or added later.


	2. Prologue 1-1: Memories of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and her goddaughter go to a museum with a special exhibit for her goddaughter's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a bit of summarize memories and just on those she sees as family.

MCPV:

I looked at my four year old goddaughter, with a bit of a bewildered look on my face, whom has told me that our luck was going to change. It has been about a year since her parents, very dear friends of mine since the start of elementary school and/or middle school, died in a car crash accident come this June. I still say it was no accident but I had no proof if there was any. Anyway my goddaughter has one more day with me before going back to the foster home she staying at the moment and I had spend the day with her at a museum that had a mini Disney Exhibit when we were about to have breakfast her eyes started glowing a white silver color.

That only happens when she gets a vision of what to happen very soon for us as that is one of her many unique abilities of her magic. She started smiling as the glow started to fade and look me straight in the eyes.

"Mama... Everything is going to be fine and our luck is about to change."

I just nod. After eating we got dress for the day.   
I wore a rose pink shirtsleeve sundress with baby pink ballerina-like shoes. My goddaughter wore a shortsleeve baby pink sundress with rose pink ballerina-like shoes.

We went to the museum, by bus and I paid the entrance fee. We walked around mildly make our way to the Disney Exhibit. 

When we got to the exhibit and quiet a bit about most of the movies, both animated and live action. I turn to the next animated movies that has and will have live action movies to them. They happen to be our most favorite movies. 

The first one is Alice in Wonderland. The Cheshire Cat in either movie always reminds me of a cat boy in wonderland I used to visit when I was younger. He along with three other boys became like brothers to me. I miss them dearly. 

The next one is The Lion King. I do love both versions, but the three hyenas in the animated version put together reminded me of a young hyena-boy who family was kind to help me find my parents just as a young wolf-boy's family did a few weeks after. A few wolves along with Mowgli (only in the animated) in the 2016 live action Jungle Book reminds me of the young wolf-boy. I miss both boys and their families dearly.

Next is The Little Mermaid. I have seen all three animated movies and I can't wait for the live action one. The two eels of the first movie reminds of twin eel merboys that tricked a pirate captain and his crew in setting me free and giving to them in order to save me and return me to my parents. It was always fun swimming in the ocean with them after that. They were like annoying twin brothers that most girls would want or have.

Next is Aladdin. I had met a royal boy and his personal graud in a market place just like Princess Jasmine in both versions grated although the boy she met wasn't royal just the place. I had gotten lost and couldn't find my parents, so he offered to help me find them and invited us to meet his family and have dinner. It was fun. I grew close to the royal family and thought of them as my family that was the royal side. Miss them dearly as well.

Next is the first of Disney animated movies Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I remember being in a forest and it was close to sunset, I had gotten lost once again somewhere. I was running from a monster when I tripped over a rock, I turn and crawled backwards to a blouder as the monster slowly as it possible could stalked towards me. As soon as it got ready to pounce it fell and behind was a boy with a crossbow in hand that he just fired from, his father coming from behind him to come towards me and check to see if I was okay. I had gotten close to him and his family to think of them as my hunter family.  
During that time I met another boy who I had mistaken for girl being bullied by others. That time I wasn't lost, he was and I helped him get home. He became a brother as well. I miss them dearly. I so can't wait to see the live action.

Next to last is Hercules. I love ❤️ this movie and the Gospel music in it. This the only animated movie that has Gospel music. I can't wait for the live action of this one. I had met a robotic-like boy that was lost looking for a furit for him and his brother. I helped him and he called me sister. His reason was he feels that his brother along with others would be my husband science I bear the Mark of Eight. I suspect he knew the prophecy of my mother's family. I miss him dearly.

Last of the exhibit is Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent. I love the animated movie and the two live action movies. I relate more to the first live action movie because it shows that a villian can be a hero and how one can usually becomes said villian. I remember getting lost in an enchanted forest and I find a boy with silver hair ironically sleeping. I tried to wake him when I was close enough but a boy with green hair and I what thought to be a boy stopped me by shaking their heads and quietly as possible ask if was Melody. I nodded and asked if they could show me the way out or to my parents. After awhile I would stop by, the silver hair boy either asleep or awake when I did. I miss them dearly as well.

After spending a few more minutes before leaving the museum and heading home. We ate an early birthday dinner, cake and watch eight Disney animated movies. After awhile we brush teeth and went to bed.

The next morning we watched the live action versions of the animated movies. When early evening came one of the members of a family she was staying with came to pick her up and take her to their home. I glared at the man who came, I don't trust anyone in any of the families she has had to stay since her mother's family or father's family didn't want her and the system won't allow me to raise her, thinking I'm too young to raise her and I'm still in school. I haven't been in school since the year my goddaughter was born and I take online college classes and night classes.   
So she can live with me but the system won't let her. I still say they are not following the last will and testament of her parents. I feel her hand in mine and down. She indicates that she has something to tell me in my ear. I go to her leave and give her my left ear.  
"All is alright mama. All good will come to us very soon and with the help of all my uncles, my grandpas and my eight papas from the special world, we will be together in the end." I softly smile and nod my head.

"I love you my little angel. Happy Birthday. See you next weekend." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too mama. See you soon." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Let's go brat. We're wasting day light." Said the man. He was warring his blue custodian uniform from the hospital he works at. He grabbed my goddaughter's right hand and pulled her towards him nearly ripping the light long sleeve of the shirt she was warring. That pissed me off.

"She has a name, Marcus. You do well to use it when in front of me or anyone in official authority. But if you think you can't. I will tell you her name again. Her name is Merida Lilian Macintosh." I said in even clam tone.

"Whatever, Melody. The moment you get full custody of the brat is the day I ware women's clothes to work." Marcus told me as walked away.

'One day Marcus, you and all the others that have hurt her and me will get what's coming to you. My dear ones, I know in my heart, will make sure of that.' I thought as watched them leave.

As soon as they were out of sight I went inside my house and close/locked the door. I went to my room and went to my knees as near my queen size bed. I crawled under the bed and pulled out a dark pink safe. I stood and place the safe on the bed. I walked to my vanity, open my jewelry box and pulled a chain necklace with keys to the safe out.

As I close my jewelry box a feint call of my name. '"Melody."' I look around for the source and then shake my head. 'I swear I know those feint call voices. Oh... well.'

I walked to my bed then I sit as I grab the safe to place on my lap. I insert the key and open the safe. Within the safe are pictures of my time with my other families and six of eight husbands-to-be.

I put the pictures back in the safe and put the safe and key back where they were after about three hours of reminiscing. I made a quick dinner then shower. I then laid on my bed and thought of what everyone was doing in Wonderland after the last I saw them. 

'I wish with all my heart to once again see and be with my Wonderland family, husbands-to-be, and for my goddaughter to meet them and be safe from all harm from this family and the next she has been staying with.' I thought as I close my eyes and turn. My hand down the side of my bed and on some wishing slime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just mentioned at the end here on six of eight husbands-to-be.  
> Next chapters up is her remembering the past and what she fears what after she lost an ability that she should have kept when lost the ability to use magic like them.


	3. Prologue 1-2: Memories of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody dreams of her past and what happened a little bit after she never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for three of Heartslabyul dorm students and Che'nya.

It was dark and all I could see barely were dark shapes of trees. I stepped slowly and cautiously towards the trees. As I got closer I could hear children voices and the trees were getting clearer to make out. When I got to the trees of pink bark and green leaves I peaked through the branches and saw three of my brothers that represents Alice in Wonderland along with my five year old self.

"Meldies you suck at this." Said the boy with a cat ears.

"It's not that she sucks at this game,Che'nya." Said the boy with glasses to the now named Che'nya.

"I agree with you, Trey. This after all Mel-Mel's first time playing."   
Said the boy with rose red hair to Che'nya as he agreed with the boy now named Trey.

"Oh... Nya. I forgot. Sorry Meldies. Nya. Forgive me imouto. Nya"

"It's ok, Che'nya-nii. I think I can do better as I practice everyday if the weather alouds and if I'm not sick. Right, Riddle-nii?" Five year old me said. 

I remember this day. It was the following day after I got lost wandering around looking for the house my so called Aunt, my father's sister Engel lived and one of her sons left me in the park lived in. Che'nya had saw me as I had stopped in front of fence and was crying. He floated over to me just as Trey and Riddle looked my way.

Che'nya had ask why I was crying. I told him and the other two that I was lost, and what my cousin, though I forget his name now after so long, left in the park to hang with his friends that had showed up. They got upset at this. Riddle asked if I was visiting with my family to visit relatives in the area. I nodded as I was calming down with Trey's help. Trey asked the name of the relative I and my family were visiting.   
They offer to walked me there after Che'nya-nii's Grandpa came to see what was going on and gave his permission after he called their parents for permission. Let's just say after Mama Roseheart, Mama Clover and Mama Pinkā was done with my aunt and cousin that left their reputation went down a few pegs.

After I watched awhile longer of my first time playing croquette, the seen change and I was now hiding behind a regular tree. I saw five year old self and a three ginger haired children, a boy a year older and two girls a few years older than me.

"Just like that Music-chan and imouto." Said the oldest of us girls as well as all four of us. She had her hair in a low pony tail and warring a turquoise jumpsuit with matching three inch open toe heels and not too big or small diamond shaped earrings.

"You are really photogenic Melly-chan. More so than Elmy-nee-chan with you. Right Nila-nee-chan?" Said the boy taking the pictures as the one name Nila, short for Nilam nodded while the posing along with me in one of the many we have gone through with opposite necklines name Elmy, short for Elmas was glaring at them as try not to giggle. He was warring random cartoon show we had liked at the time stylish bell-bottoms blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Not funny Caty-kun. Eumelia-chan, don't laugh it only encourages him. This is the last for the day, Nilam-nee-chan." Said Elmas as Nilam nodded to confirm it was the picture for the day.

"Nice. Can we do karaoke after lunch before I go home?" My five year old self asked. They all nodded knowing that I would be taking photos as we karaoked.

The scene change again to the karaoke after lunch. I watched till it was my turn came and listen as I cried to the song. 

After the song ended I was in darkness once again. It changed and show me the first three boys and they were talking.

"Any word on her, Che'nya?... Trey?" Asked Riddle with a melancholy face.

"Nya~. No. And her Aunt is even worried from having no words in the past three months from her. That's weird since she's has no love for Meldies what so ever." Answered Che'nya with a melancholy face as Riddle.

"Same here. I also agree with you Che'nya. I'm worried about her and what she said the last time she was here." Said Trey with a worried melancholy face.

"I conquer with both of you. I fear what she said has come true. But we can't give up hope just yet until we know for sure. Maybe one of us will have high hopes again as she said we will have hope again to see her but one will know for sure as the others will have different levels or have it but disregard it." Said Riddle. 

The scene change again and it was Cater and his family home.

"Still no word Caty-kun. I'm sure she is fine though." Said Elmas as sips a cup of Tea.

"I agree with you Elmy-nee-chan. And even though her Uncle is even worried from haviyng no words in the past three months from her. Which is weird since he's has no love for Melly-chan what so ever." Said Cater as he looks out the window to watch the rain fall.

"I must agree. Although I'm a little worried about last time she was here and sang that one particular song." Said Nilam with thoughtful look.

"What do you mean Nila-nee-chan?" Asked Cater with worried but curious look. Elmas had the same look but with a thoughtfulness to hers.

"I mean that she sang with more emotion then normal and as if she wouldn't see us again for a long time. What she said after what might happen and that whenever she's meets one of us again we won't know if we'll hug her or strangle her after so long." She answered.

"Now it makes sense. She had slight sight abilities. No wonder we felt like hugging her like there was no tomorrow." Said Elmas as something finally clicked after so long.

After that it was dark once more and it made me think about what would happen next. As I hear my name being called again. Melody~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	4. Prologue 1-3: Memories of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter show two that she sees as family and a husband to be.

It was dark still and been half an hour since I heard the voices call my name. Then I could see barely new dark shapes of trees. I stepped slowly and cautiously towards the trees. As I got closer I could hear children voices and the trees were getting clearer to make out once again. They trees that looked like those you find in Africa. When I got to the trees of brown bark and green leaves I peaked through the branches and saw the hyena-boy I see as my brother that represents The Lion King along with my five year old self.

"Meldier-chan you're gonna hurt yourself peeling that patato." Said the hyena-boy.

"Ruggie dear, Melly-chan is fine. She is just doing as I said and being cearful." Said an elderly woman to the now named Ruggie.

"But grandma... Meldier is getting a little too close to her fingers. I'm just worried she'll lose one of them." Said Ruggie to his grandmother with a worry look for his sister in all but blood.

"Oh pish posh. Melly is just on her last patato. Melly child don't forget to wash your hands before you start mashing those patatos."

"Ok, Grandma Gugulethu. I just got done, so I'm gonna go wash my hands now." My five year old self said. 

I remember this day. It was the following day after I got lost wandering around looking for the house my so called Uncle, my father's brother Engel lived and one of his daughters left me in the park near the slumes. Ruggie had saw me as I was running from some thug like kids. He had setup a few booby traps signed where they were for me to dodge. After I made to where he was after he signed that no one was behind me, I stopped and fell to my knees and cried. He looked me over to see if I was injured.

After he did, he asked me what my name and how I ended up being chase by the thug like kids. I told him my and that my cousin, though I forget her name now after so long, left in the park as soon as the thug like kids showed up. They had left me to the wolves, figuratively speaking. He got upset at this. He asked if I was visiting with my family to visit relatives in the area. I nodded as I was calming down with his help. He asked the name of the relative I and my family were visiting.  
He offer to walked me there after we had lunch with his Grandma. Let's just say after Grandma Gugulethu was done with my uncle and cousin that left their reputation with the King went down a few pegs.

After I watched awhile longer of my first meal I made with Ruggie and grandma Gugulethu, the seen change and I was now hiding behind a tree in a royal graden. I saw my five year old self and a boy with dark brown hair and lion ears, about three years older along with a boy with red-orange hair and lion ears quite a bit older than me and the other boy. I think both boys are brothers.

"Meklit-chan, I see you have been keeping my baby brother company again. Even if he's fallen asleep on you." Said the oldest boy.

"True. But I think he fell asleep as I was humming while making a few flower crowns for our parents, Frae-mkuu-kun. Heh-heh. Leo-leo-mkuu-kun looks cute when he's sleeping though." Said my five year old self as she giggled to Farena, whom I call Frae for short, as he sat next to me as I thought the same as once did before about his younger brother Leona, whom I called Leo-leo.

The said boy groned as he was waking up. "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep Sanaa-chan, brother." 

"Ah... Sorry kaka mdogo. But I only have a little time before I went back to my lessons for the day. And I wanted to ask Meklit-chan if she wouldn't mind singing a song for the duration." Said Farena as he looked at me with an asken look on his face. 

"Of course Frae-mkuu-kun. I'd be delighted to." My five year old self replied with a smile. I sung about the circle of life.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) From the day we arrive on the planet And, blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the circle of life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love 'Til we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle The circle of life Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (se-to-kwa!) It's the circle of life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love 'Til we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle The circle of life

I watched and listen as I cried to the song. 

After the song ended it changed and I was now hiding behind a pine tree in a surrounding forest. I saw myself as five but closer to six and a boy two years younger than me playing tag. The had wolf-like ears and a tail. Near us was a boy with the same ears and tail but tan color. He had look on his face like he rather be somewhere else then with us.

"Nae-na can't get Jacky-Wacky. You have to better than that munchkin." My younger self taunted in a playful way.

"Grr... I'll get you yet Melanie-nee-chan. And don't call me that." Said Jacky-Wacky, a nickname I called the boy as his name was really Jack. He was a worry-wort. He was like that after I got beat up by some punks that were bully him and were about to beat him when I stepped in front of him out of nowhere and took it instead.

The other boy just shooked his head. He knew along with the rest of the pack what happened when the gourp of bullies did that. Let's just say most were hospitalize by the little boy himself.

Jack tripped and fell. I stopped when I heard the thud. Both me and the other boy watching us ran to him. Jack pick himself up just as we got to his side.

We looked him over as he tried to hold his tears. When looked like he was going to cry finally I gently grab him and put in my lap as put his head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you sing a song to calm him down some before we head in for lunch, Mel-Mels?"

Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All of those people who scold you What they'd give just for the right to hold you From your head, down to your toes You're not much, goodness knows But you're so precious to me Sweet as can be Baby of mine If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for the right to hold you From your head, down to your toes You're not much, goodness knows But you're so precious to me Sweet as can be Baby of mine Baby of mine

I watched and listen as I cried to the song. 

After the song ended I was in darkness once again. It changed and show me Ruggie and Grandma Gugulethu, they were talking.

"Still no word Ruggie-kun. I'm sure she is fine though." Said Grandma Gugulethu as she sips a cup of Tea.

"I don't know about that grandma. I mean even her Uncle is worried from having no words in the past three months from her. Which is weird since he's has no love for Meldier-chan what so ever." Said Ruggie as he looks out the window to watch the rain fall.

"I know Ruggie dear. But we must have faith. She said we will see her once again one day and we can scold as well as lecture her to our hearts contents when we do." Said Grandma Gugulethu. I meant that too although I did neglect to mention that Grandma Gugulethu was going to do more than Ruggie but that's besides the point.

The scene change again and it was Leona and Farena's family home.

"Still no word kaka mdogo. I'm sure she is fine though. So please stop moping around." Said Farena as sips a cup of Tea.

"I'm not moping kaka mkubwa... Grr... It's not that I miss or anything. It's just wondering what she meant when she gave me a kiss on the cheek." Said Leona with pink on his cheeks. I remember that day. The only ones that knows what I meant were their parents, elders, and that dame old baboon. I'm sure by now Farena knows what I meant as well and hopefully kept his promise not to say anything to Leona.

"I wonder that too, Leona. But I'm sure one of us will see her again sooner than the other." Said Farena with knowing look. That look makes me blink a few times. Yep he figured it out.

"Whatever... I'm going to go take a nap." Leona said as left the room.

The scene change again and it was Jack's family home.

"Still no word Jack honey. I'm sure she is fine though." Said Mama Howl as she sips a cup of Tea.

"I don't know about that mommy. I... Don't want to forget her. She... our family in all but blood." Said Jack as he looks out the window to watch the rain fall with tears in his eyes. I cry as well.

"We know that son. There's no shame in crying for a lost love one. Weather by death or do to unknown reasons beyond one's control." Said Papa Howl as he looks over the pictures of us all the time I was with them and the pack with thoughtful look.

"Your father is right. But I know we'll see her again. After all she is still pack and she did say that you'll know it's her by her before and other who is family, Jack dear." Mama Howl said as she rubs a hand on her baby bump. I smile.

"Now off to bed son. You have training in the morning. You will need it to protect her and your younger sibling." Papa told Jack as he nodded with a determine look on his face.

After that it was dark once more and it made me think about what would happen next. As I hear my name being called again. Melody~.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prologue chapter that tells a bit about The Little mermaid dorm residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's again this has to that are seen as family and a husband to be

It was dark still and been half an hour since I heard the voices call my name the second time. Then I felt like I dive in salt water. I could feel my bottom half of my body become a tail. I could barely see new dark shapes of looked like trees. I swam slowly and cautiously towards them. As I got closer I could hear children voices and the looking like trees were getting clearer to make out once again. What looked like trees were actually coral looking trees. I peaked through the holes of tree looking coral and saw twin mer-eels boys and a cute and chubby octo-mer boy. I see as my brothers and a betrothed that represents The Little Mermaid along with my five year old self as Mermaid.

"Foxfish-chan, I'm gonna get you~. Then I'm gonna squeeze you for a bit~." Said the mer-eel boy with turquoise color hair with a dark grey strand on the right side of his face.

"No way Flo-nii-kun. You squeeze to hard. Why do call me foxfish-chan anyway?" Said my five year old self as she asked the same question I've been wondering about since day one he's called me that. 

"Wolfish-chan is right Floyd. But I'll get her before you do. Hehehe..." Said the older mer-eel boy that looked exactly like Flo-nii-kun, the nickname I gave Floyd, but the dark grey strand is on the left side of his face as he too chase me around.

"That's not fair Jad-nii-kun. It's two against one. Why do call me Wolfish anyway? Although I like that nickname more."

"Hahaha...Jade-nii you go one way and I'll go the other way." Floyd said as he chuckled to Jade, who I called Jad-nii-kun. 

"Roger that Otōto."

They chase me for a good half hour. As soon as I turned to make my escape I saw one of the brothers waiting for me to pass to grab me then I heard my husband-to-be.

"Psst... Butterflyfish come this way. My pot can hide you along with me." Whispered the shy Octo-mer boy, hiding in his pot.

"Ok Octo-Cutie. Here I come." I whispered back to the boy. I called him Octo-Cutie, cuz he was cute and one of my favorite Sea animals. His real name is Azul.

I remember this day. It was the following day after the week before I had gotten kidnapped then rescued three hours later from pirates that wanted to ransom me for whatever my father had done to them in the past before I was even born. I am ever grateful to the Leech Brothers for rescuing me cuz I didn't know when I would be rescued by my parents or how the authorities of the place we were staying at would be like in situations like that.

After rescuing me and returning me to my parents I had met the octo-mer boy as shy as he was. He was very very cute and his family offer some medicine for the cuts I had on me at the time since they were laced with some type of poison that only sea medicine could cure.

A week later I discover I could turn into a mermaid. My tail had multi colors like that of a butterfly with the fin on top like a gray wolf color and the bottom like that of a fox color. Took me 3 hours to learn how to swim like a mermaid. It was all worth the pain of learning how to swim once again.

"I'm bored now Jade-nii. Foxfish-chan why don't you sing us a lullaby or something."

"Yes Wolffish-chan. I'm sure shy octo-boy would love to hear you sing."

"Indeed I would Butterflyfish. You have a very pretty voice when you sing." 

"Alright I know the perfect one."

What makes someone special?  
I suppose it all depends  
It's what's unique in each of us  
That we all share as friends  
The difference is our differences  
Maybe smaller great  
Variety add spice to life  
So we should celebrate  
In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony  
If there was only one note  
How boring life would be  
I'm glad there are so many notes  
In many different keys  
I hear each voice singing  
With a special quality  
And when we sing together we  
Bring music to the sea  
In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony  
In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony

I watched and listen as I cried to song as all three boys sung along with me

After the song ended I was in darkness once again. It changed and show me Floyd and Jade with there mom and dad, they were talking.

"Still no word Floyd-kun, Jade-kun. I'm sure Catfish is fine though." Said Mama Leech as she sips a cup of Sea Tea.

"We don't know about that Mama. We miss her so much, we don't want to forget her voice. We miss Foxfish-chan/Wolffish-chan" Said the mer-eel boys in union.

"I know sons. But we must have faith. Angelfish said we will see her once again one day and we can squeeze her as well as lecture her to our hearts contents when we do." Said Papa Leech. I meant that too although I did neglect to mention that Papa and Mama Leech was going to do more lectureing than The Twins but that's besides the point.

The scene change again Azul and his Family home.

"Still no word Azul, dear. I'm sure Sweetfish is fine though. So please stop moping around." Said Mama Ashtongrotto as she sips a cup of Tea.

"I'm not moping... Sniff... Mama... Sniff... It's not that I miss her too much or anything. It's just wondering what she meant when she gave me a kiss on the cheek." Said Azul with pink on his cheeks and wiping eyes. I remember that day. The only ones that knows what I meant were his parents, the leech twins' parents, and the other adult merfolk. I'm sure by now the Leech Twins knows what I meant as well and hopefully kept their promise not to say anything to Azul.

"I wonder that too, son. But I'm sure we'll see Sugarfish again one day. Now off to bed." Said Papa with knowing look. That look makes me blink a few times. Yep he figured it out.

"Kay... Night Mommy... Night Daddy." Azul said as he left the room.

After that it was dark once more and it made me think about what would happen next. As I hear my name being called for the third time. Melody~.


End file.
